The present invention pertains to holders and containers primarily for residential use and, more particularly, pertains to a portable toilet paper storage container for holding rolls of toilet paper and other household cleaning items such as a plunger.
The storage of the wide variety of lavatory and bathroom items and products for cleaning, deodorizing, polishing, scrubbing, and sanitizing the fixtures, surfaces, walls, and rooms of residential dwellings presents problems of storage space, access, availability and safety. It is no longer the case that the enclosed storage space beneath the bathroom sink is able to hold all of a dwellings' bathroom, laundry, and general cleaning products. Hallway closets and shelving must also be utilized for additional storage space. Moreover, it is quite common that shelving and space in the kitchen, basement, and garage is also utilized.
However, the storage of bathroom and lavatory items and products is usually not haphazard since some items and products may be used on a daily basis, and therefore must be readily accessible. One item that is used on a daily basis and must be readily accessible is toilet paper. There isn't a generally consistent place for storing additional rolls of toilet paper and storage locations can include bathroom closets, hallway closets, underneath the bathroom sink, and on shelves and cabinets. Yet the additional toilet paper rolls must be stored in such a manner that they are accessible when needed but are protected from getting wet from normal bathroom use and from any accidental sprays or overflows from the bathroom sink, toilet bowl, bathtub or shower. Thus, there is a need for a convenient and protective way to store additional toilet paper rolls and other bathroom items.